Katerina Petrova
by ILoveMyCookies11
Summary: Katherine has her past with the Originals, considering that she is one of them and the Original Petrova. She was dangerously in love with 3 of the brothers who are Elijah, Kol, and Niklaus. These Originals play a special part her life. This is the story. The story of her life. The evil and the good in her life is to tremendous just to ignore. If you are a Katherine fan, RnR!
1. Katerina Petrova is born

**Story's name: Katerina Petrova Summary: Katherine has her history with the Original vamppires, considering that she is one of them. She was dangeroulsy in love with three of the brothers who are Kol, Elijah, and Niklaus. She had affair with all three of them at some point like she did with the Salvatores. This is the story of Katerina Petrova, the Original and Original Petrova girl. ****Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries; all rights go to Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, and L.J Smith. If I did own the Vampire Diaries, all of the hot guys on the show would have been handcuff to the corners of my bed.**

**Rating: T for right now.**

**Translations are at the top of the story, if you could speak Bulgarian, then two thumbs up and a high five for you. **

Translations:

**Красимира, аз трябва да натиснете=**Krasimira, I need you to push

**Натиснете и бута, Красимира, по-трудно=**Push and push, Krasimira, harder

**Отново, да бута, Красимира=** Again, push, Krasimira

**Обичам ви, можете да направите този проблем=** I love you, you can make this okay

**Тласък=** Push

**Толкова по-трудно=** harder

**О, Боже мой, аз сега могат да ****видят**** главата=** Oh my God, I can see the head now

**Това е едно момиче=** It's a girl

**Момиче=** a girl

**Тя е красива, тя е най-красивото бебе, които някога съм виждал=** She is beautiful, she is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen

**Могли, позволете ми да я държа**= please, let me hold her

**Тя е толкова красива, Виктор=** She is so beautiful, Viktor

**Какво е нейното име=** what is her name

**Нейното име да се Катерина, когато погледна към нея, всичко, което виждате, е чистота=** her name shall be Katerina, for when I look at her, all I see is purity

**Е, аз трябва да напусне, късмет с новия си бебе=** Well, I must leave, good luck with your new baby

**Моят скъп Катерина=** my dear Katerina

_Bulgaria, 1107 A.D_

They were in a room, Krasimira chamber to be exact and Viktor stood there by the door watching his wife in pain; it pained him to see her like that. The doctor was telling her to push, push, push, and push.

"**Красимира, аз трябва да натиснете**", the doctor said in their native tongue, Bulgarian because the doctor knew no English, only the richest and noblest people in all of Bulgaria knew English and some of those people for example were Krasimira and her husband Viktor.

They have been telling Krasimira to push for hours, 12 hours to be exact. The doctor was tired, he wanted to go home to his wife and tell her what happened, eat and then eventually sleep, the word sleep was so unfamiliar to him now. He hadn't slept in hours. The doctor wondered about the pain Krasimira was going through, he knew that her husband Viktor, was probably dejected and ecstatic at the same time because he didn't want his wife in pain and that he was thrilled to get and see his 1st child.

"**Натиснете и бута, Красимира, по-трудно**", the doctor said while examining Krasimira.

"**Ahhhh**", Krasimira scream in agony and pain, she was tire of pushing, and she was in pain for God's sake. Her body was telling her to just stop pushing for once and just relaxed but her body said no and continues on pushing to eventually give birth to boy or girl. If Krasimira was going to give birth to a baby, she would wish for it to be a girl.

"**Отново, да бута, Красимира**", said the doctor while looking at her. She looked terrible and seems she was suffering.

Krasimira screamed again, it hurted like hell to give birth to a baby, after all she was in labor for 12 hours and 34 minutes to be exact. Her husband walked over to her with a look of pain and joy at the same time and said:

"**Обичам ви, можете да направите този проблем**".

Ah, those were the words she needed to hear to comfort her, she loved her husband dearly and she was happy to hear him say that he loves her.

"**Тласък**", the doctor said, Krasimira push again and ended up yelling again.

"**Отново, да бута, Красимира**", the doctor said again for the second time.

"**Тласък**", the doctor said. Krasimira push again.

"**Толкова по-трудно**", the doctor said and Krasimira again for what seem for the hundredth time push.

"**О, Боже мой, аз сега могат да видят главата**", the doctor said in joy because finally this stuff could be over.

Krasimira and her husband smiled because they knew that their baby was about to come in the world.

"**Отново, да бута, Красимира**", said the doctor and finally he could see the baby, he pulled the baby out and cleaned it up, it was the most beautiful baby to ever come on this Earth.

Krasimira had given the doctor the hardest push she could have ever had gave and she knew that her baby has been born.

"**Това е едно момиче**", the doctor said looking at the baby, yes it was a beautiful girl.

"**Момиче**?" Krasimira asked in wonder, her wish had come true; she always wanted a girl and here she was.

Viktor walked over to Krasimira and said" **Тя е красива, тя е най-красивото бебе, които някога съм виждал**" looking at the baby himself.

"**Могли, позволете ми да я държа**", said Krasimira, she wanted to hold her new daughter.

The doctor walked over to her and gave her the baby and Krasimira hold the baby to her and smile.

"**Тя е толкова красива, Виктор**", Krasimira said talking to her husband Viktor.

Viktor nodded and said" **She is, I get to hold her next**" in English.

Krasimira smiled then laughed out loud and responded back in English" **Yes you will, but I gave birth to her and spend 12 hours in pain**".

Krasimira looked at her daughter and all she could see was beauty and purity, she was the purest baby she had ever seen.

"**Какво е нейното име**?" asked the doctor.

Krasimira smiled and said" **Нейното име да се Катерина, когато погледна към нея, всичко, което виждате, е чистота**". She truly believed that, her newborn daughter shall be called Katerina.

Viktor smiled and said" **Our newborn child name is Katerina, and then she shall be the most beautiful child and the village**". Viktor already believed that she is the most beautiful child in the village and he would one day find her a nice man to marry as his gift to his daughter.

"**Е, аз трябва да напусне, късмет с новия си бебе**", the doctor said, he would visit them tomorrow but for right now, he needed to get the hell out of there and go home to eat and sleep. He knew that sounded lazy but hey?

The doctor walked out of Krasimira chambers and left.

"**Моят скъп Катерина**", Krasimira said and she and her husband Viktor smiled at each other than at their baby in Krasimira arms.

_What Krasimira and Viktor didn't know was that a plague was going to hit Europe and they would have to be force to move to a new land where the Native American lived and that another family was at the same path as theirs, the land where they were going to move was where everything happens. _

**A/N: Hey y'all, how do you like this chapter, please read and review. Tell me if I should continue on the story or not, thanks for bothering to read this story. Next time I'll make the chapter longer, of course. So tell me what you think going to happen and if you're asking: Krasimira, Katerina, and Viktor are all Bulgarian names.**

**Next Chapter: The Plague.**


	2. The Plague

**A/N: I am so sorry that I had not updated in time, I had tons of work to do, so yeah I guess I was pretty busy. I read some of your reviews and you guys said it was difficult to read the stuff because you had to go up and down, so I will put the translation right next to the word(s) in parenthesis if I have to write in a different language. To my readers, this is going to be an long action packed chapter so put your seatbelt on and get ready for this, cause it's about to ****blo****w (yeah, just like that Ke$ha song Blow). Anyways, so this chapter will be about the plague but the Petrov and the Original families have to leave to go to where the Native Americans live and I have to write about Katerina/Katherine's baby daddy and how he got her pregnant. Then next chapter or this one I'll introduce on how they turn into Original Vampires. And that's it, and then I will move to the next chapter when the doppelganger comes, when it is in the 15****th ****century? I did some research and found out my information was wrong about when Katerina was born so I'll change it to the 8****th**** century, so she wasn't born 1107, but 707 A.D and I'm sure you will know the rest. All I want to say is HE'S BACK! Elijah is officially fucking back and for those of you guys who read author's notes, tell me do you like Elijah's new hair or how about the new originals, Finn and Kol? Kol is a hottie and he has that uncanny resemblance to Elijah, he defiantly look like Elijah baby brother. Anyway on to the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries; otherwise Elijah and the other Originals would have been revived earlier and Finn would have not have been neutralize in the coffin for 900 years and Katherine would have come in Bringing out the Dead or earlier. All rights to Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and of course the cast that's on the awesome television series! **

**Chapter 2 of Katerina Petrova**

**Chapter name: The Plague.**

**Rating: M, decided, what the hell, I'm putting Katherine's baby father in here that's why, and I'm not revealing anything else about this chapter, I going to let you read it and you'll find out.**

* * *

><p>The Petrov family and the maids and servants had gotten there by the help of Witches and Warlocks, the servants of nature who told them of a mystical place where people lived there had great strength, health, and speed. Krasimira and Viktor wanted better for their child and for the people of Bulgaria, the people there didn't believe them when they had said there was land where nobody was sick and was blessed with health, strength, and speed, they had stood there and laughed at them, they had lost all hope. The plague was hitting their homeland in Eastern Europe, the plague was killing people. Krasimira wouldn't allow that to happen to her family and most of all, her baby Katerina, even though she was 7 (yeah time skip).<p>

"**The doctor has died**", someone yelled in Bulgarian, running to go fend off the other sick people. The first thing you would see and smell if you walked in Bulgaria would be blood and dead people all over the place, exactly the reason why Krasimira and her husband Viktor wanted to leave this place. Bulgaria used to be a beautiful place, but now it looked like an international burial site, with all the skulls and deceased people bodies on the street. The plague had really fucked them up. They were tired of this, so when the Petrov family heard that that there was a place that the plague wasn't at, they were ecstatic, they wanted the other alive Bulgarians that stilled remained to come with them, but they nod their heads and said they were going to get lost or they'll die (when I say they're nodding their heads, nodding your head in Bulgaria means no and shaking your head means yes, tricky, huh?)

So the Petrov family is just going to get on the boat and left the other Bulgarians to their doom. Krasimira and Viktor didn't really want to that but if the other Bulgarians truly wanted to stay here in this wretched place then Krasimira and Viktor couldn't force them; they had their own free will. They'll just have to let it be, Krasimira and Viktor guessed that if you really love someone then you will let them go and that's what they were doing. They were going to leave with Katerina, the Witches and Warlocks, and the people who believe them.

* * *

><p>XoXo<p>

Mikael and Esther were mourning for their deceased child in their hands because of the plague. The damn plagues were several of the things that were killing them in Western Europe. Mikael was a wealthy landowner that had acres of land that stretch to Eastern Europe. So when Mikael and Esther had heard that there was a place where people lived healthy, from Esther's friend Ayanna, they were ecstatic. They wanted better for their children future if Mikael and Esther were going to conceived some more, they didn't want them to die like their daughter who had die from the plague that was spreading across Europe. All they wanted was a better life; a better life would have been everyone's top wish on the list.

Ayanna walked into the room, Ayanna was Esther's best friend and also a witch like Esther is. She was the one who told them about the land where everyone was blessed with the gifts of speed, strength, health. Ayanna was a very powerful witch; she helped Esther out when she needed to do powerful Spells. She was so powerful that she communicates with the spirits themselves; after all it was them who told her about this mystical land that she told Esther and Mikael about, she even told other witches who were in Europe.

Just then three boys about the ages 14, 9 and 10 walked into the room. The one who was 10 had blonde hair with aquamarine eyes; Mikael had a hate/love relationship with the boy because he had a feeling that he wasn't his son. The boy name was Niklaus. The other one who were 14, name was Elijah; he had brown eyes and brown hair. He was very muscular for doing majority of the chores and helping out in farming. He was Mikael's favorite son and Mikael hoped that Elijah would follow in his footsteps and be the man that he was today. The last one was name Kol, he was 9 years old, and he was the youngest son of the Mikaelsen family (Lol, in the Viking places they didn't really have last names, so they just carried on their father's name and added sen or son to it and for the girls it would be their father/mother name added with dotter at the end).

"**Mother, where are we going?"** Niklaus asked Esther, all their clothes were packed and he heard something about a ship and some maps and spirits from eavesdropping on them 7 days ago. Mikael rolled his eyes at Niklaus' question; it was one of the things that Mikael hated about him. Niklaus had the tendency to ask questions a lot and most of the time it got on Mikael's nerves.

"**Yeah, Mother and Father, where are we going?**" Rebekah said while walking in the cottage and standing near her brother Niklaus. Rebekah was 8 years old and was short and adorable as they could be, she like her mother had blonde hair and like her father she had blue eyes, she also had the temper like him too!

Elijah, Rebekah, and Niklaus stood there waiting for the answer. "**We are leaving, along with your brother Finn",** Esther replied.

"**Yes we are leaving children to a better place where they're not any plagues"** Mikael said looking at them.

"**We must leave with a few Bulgarians who heard about the mystical land too, we will sail to Bulgaria and get them then we go to this land we all dream about"** Ayanna said.

Mikael, Esther, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah stood there with shocked faces, they were clearly not told about going to Bulgaria. In Bulgaria the plagues were worst there and millions of the Bulgarian people were dead, laying there on the streets to rot.

"**What, how will we speak to them, we don't speak Bulgarian and they don't speak Anglo-Saxon or English", **Esther said, this was going to be difficult.

* * *

><p>XoXo<p>

Katerina was 10 when she first saw the unfamiliar people; they didn't look Bulgarian at all. It token Mikael and the rest of them 3 years to get to Bulgaria(with witches help, of course), they were unsure on how they were going to talk to them in English, they tried studying Bulgarian but like Russian it was a hard language to learn and speak. Niklaus was now 13, Elijah was 17, Kol was 12 and Rebekah was one year older than Katerina, she was 11 now. And their last sibling that was named Finn was another ship but what they didn't know that Finn already came to Bulgaria and met Katerina and well one thing leads to another…..

Katerina walked up to them and asked **"You look stranded how I may help you". **Mikael and his wife and their children were shocked; here was a Bulgarian child that knew English and she spoke it so fluently that she sounded like them.

"**How do you know English, I thought Bulgarians only speak Bulgarian?"** Mikael asked.

"**Ah, I see newcomers, well, it helps us if anybody tries to fight us, we don't know their language or they don't know our language, so how would they fight us?" **Katerina asked while biting her nails.

A maid named Desislava came out because she heard her mistress talking and was getting worried plus Master Viktor and Mistress Krasimira wished for her to go fetch Katerina.

"**Desislava, please take these people bags and welcome them to our guest houses and please tell Mama and Father to please forgive the absence of me, I'll be back about 2 hours ", **Katerina ordered her in Bulgarian.

"**Watch out for the-", **Katerina begun but then Niklaus foot step on the skull of a dead person. That dead person was the one who helped Katerina's mother Krasimira give birth to Katerina but he was the doctor of their town like the rest of them had been killed by the plague.

"**Come, let me show you around then take you to meet my parents, I'm sure you'll want to have an audience with them", **Katerina said while walking to her favorite placein Bulgaria, the Pirin Mountains. The Pirin Mountains were a beautiful place and made all Bulgarians proud, it seem like it was the only place that was not covered in blood or dead people.

Mikael and Esther were just walking, thinking about how the plague really got to them and it got to them hard as they didn't know what and they thought that they were suffering from the plague. But the girl, Katerina was so cheerful and she didn't seem sad at all that her land was now becoming a grave yard for plague victims. They now liked Katerina, if she was ever to get married to one of their sons, they'll treat her like a favored daughter plus she was very intelligent for her age.

"**Are you coming or what?" **Katerina said while laughing at their confused faces.

* * *

><p>XoXo<p>

Ayanna had help finding this mystical land, she had contacted the Spirits and they told her to go west and to stop when you see a wolf's foot print. The directions sounded a little suspicious to Ayanna but she was grateful for the help. All she needed to do is to contact Esther and tell her of the land and the directions to the mystical land. But, for right now, what did the wolf's foot print stand for, Ayanna knew that it symbolize something and she was going to find out, she had a feeling in her guts, telling her that this was the key to everything.

Ayanna grab a random twig that was one the floor and drew a pentagram, a five-pointed star that was used in Ancient Greece and Babylonia and were used by many Wiccans also known as Witches like Ayanna, the pentagram has magical association that would help her. So Ayanna drew the sign on the dirt and said**: Terra, ignis, aer, aqua, tempus Elementum vitae ostenderes mihi quid agatur in proximum annum"** It was a spell to show Ayanna what was going to happen, her instincts was telling her that this the key to everything and it was always right to trust your instincts, so what could that possibly mean? The spell had meant: Earth, Fire, Air, Water, and Time! The elements of life reveal to me what is to happen in the next following years. It only took a few seconds for the spell to work. Then, visions started to come to Ayanna's mind and she could see things, she saw a very beautiful girl being killed for her blood and a blond boy turning into a wolf and screaming in agony, then the visions stopped.

Ayanna stood there, who was those people? She would totally have to contact Esther and tell her about the man wolf also known as the lycanthrope and the girl getting sacrifice here in this land. So Ayanna concentrated and she did a spell while standing on the pentagram and she contacted Esther.

"**Esther, Where are you"** Ayanna asked, worried because she hadn't seen her about 3 years.

"**I'm fine, we're in Bulgaria, getting the people, we will be there soon"**, Esther said, to calm down her friend.

"**Yes, I will contact you soon, when you are coming here, as the romans say: Fortuna (good luck)"**

Ayanna started to smile when a group of tribal people came up to her pointing their spears at her asking her "**Who are you?"**

* * *

><p>XoXo<p>

After Katerina had shown them the Pirin Mountains, she was bursting with joy. After seeing the Pirin Mountains, Mikael and Esther thought Bulgaria was very beautiful, at least the part in which no blood or human flesh and skulls were covered. They could see that Katerina was a very energetic, cheerful, and intelligent girl and she was very beautiful she was of an exquisite beauty. _So the legend of the Bulgarians having a special beauty was true_, Esther thought while looking at Katerina.

"**Tell me, child, what is your name"** Mikael asked. Yes, everyone wanted to know the mystery girl name. "**It's Katerina, but you can call me Kat** **for short", **Katerina said, while looking Mikael in the eyes. Katerina had great posture and she could look people in the eyes when talking to people.

"**A pretty name comes for a pretty girl" **Niklaus said, while looking at her from her head to toe which made Katerina face flushed.

"**Aw, she's blushing**", Rebekah said to them looking at Katerina, then Katerina look down embarrassed.

"**Hey, Katerina**, **Katerina, wait**", the boy said as he saw Katerina starting to walk faster and faster. "**Katerina, I just want to ask you some questions** **and I'll leave you alone all month"** All month? This boy, Desislav, the maid's twin brother has been stalking her since she was 8 years old and Katerina was getting tired of it.

Desislav had raven/jet black hair, odd beautiful glacier steel blue eyes, and rosy olive skin but sometimes tanned if he was out in the sun chasing Katerina as she tried to get away from her. If Katerina said that Desislav was hideous she would have been lying, at first she liked the attention but right now…..Hell no!

"**Get on with it, Desislav"**, Katerina said getting annoyed at him. Desislav was the typical stalker that stalked her every day.

"**Katerina, girl, Katerina, why are you so beautiful?**" that question just freaked the Mikaelsens out, why would a person ask why are you so beautiful? But Katerina used to it due to the fact that Desislav stalked her every day of her life since she was 8 years old. You see her walking out of her family house, Desislav will be there. You see her walking from the market, Desislav will be there smiling that ridiculous smile. You see Katerina walking out the library, Desislav will be there waving at her. Now you could tell that he was truly a stalker and see Katerina's point. It wasn't that Desislav wasn't good-looking or anything like that, the boy was attractive but the boy just annoyed her.

"**My dear Desislav, I am so attractive because I have good genes, any more questions before I kick you in the place you would not want to get kicked at**", Katerina said.

Rebekah burst out in laughter, she liked Katerina already while Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol would have to stay away from her, Katerina was a very feisty girl ad plus being kicked 'in the place that you will not wished to be kicked at' if you're a boy doesn't exactly sound like fun even if she was pretty.

"**Feisty, me-likey, till next time, Katerina**", said Desislav as he ran away to the maids' quarters.

"**Did he seriously just say me-likey? That guy is a-"**Rebekah said before being interrupted by Kol.

"**Oh, I feel sorry for you, have that guy always been like that to beautiful girls?**" Kol asked looking at Katerina; he was developing a crush for her, he always had a weakness for girls that were pretty, he smiled while thinking about Katerina and was thinking about her doe brown eyes and her pink rosy lips when someone hit him on the head.

"**Stop day-dreaming, would you"** Esther said while looking at her son deviously, she seen that dreamy look on his face before and knew that was the 'crush' look, she had that look when she was first going out with Mikael in her younger age.

Rebekah was thinking the same thing, '_Does Kol and Niklaus have a crush on Katerina, no they couldn't….Yes, now I make fun of them as they made fun of me, this was going to be fun'_.

"**I shall take you to my parents' house, I know they are getting worried plus it is almost about to hit nightfall**", Katerina said breaking the ice; it was to quiet either everyone were thinking or just doing nothing. Katerina know that she was thinking about the two Mikaelsen brothers, Niklaus and Kol. '_They are so handsome, sweet, and good-looking and striking and did I already say they were handsome?'_ Katerina thought.

* * *

><p>XoXo<p>

"**Katerina, where have you been, I was worried about you"**, Krasimira said as she saw her daughter Katerina walk in the room.

"**Sorry, Mama, I was entertaining these people, I thought our maid Desislava told you?" **Katerina asked while looking at her mother with a confused expression.

"**Yes she only took their stuff to the guest house and left to go fetch her twin Desislav**", with that name Katerina shuddered thinking about that fool.

"**Please tell me that you are here to help us with this dreadful plague problem that we are having**", Krasimira said, crossing her two fingers together and secretly praying to God.

"**Yes, we shall sail tomorrow, so get ready as you can**", Mikael said looking at Krasimira. Boy was Krasimira a beauty with her jet black hair, striking blue eyes that seem to change like a Kaleidoscope from blue to grey then to a dark shade of blue almost like deep pools of the river and her olive tone skin. Man, was Krasimira beautiful. Katerina was right about her having good genes.

"**Are you fooling us?**" Krasimira asked.

"**I am a man of honour….." **Mikael replied back.

"**Let's talk this over with a bottle of Rakia", **Krasimira said leading Esther and Mikael out of the room (Rakia is a type of Balkan wine; it's like the European version of Bourbon or Vodka).

The minute Katerina heard the word Rakia; she knew that it was her cue to leave the room; Rakia was a strong alcoholic beverage that was told to get people drunk and do things that they would never do in your right mind. One time there was a guy who drunk more than one shot, he started singing badly, he couldn't find his way back home, he got lost in his own house, then he forgot his name. The saying was that it was extremely strong alcoholic drink made by Bulgarians for Bulgarians. So she, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Niklaus went outside. They then heard some weird noises and walked closer to it to find Katerina's father.

"**Father, what are you doing out here?**" Katerina asked him.

"**I'm setting up a fire so we can camp out here, but we should get inside, the camping and fire thing is going to have to wait**", Viktor, Katerina father responded.

"**Katerina, is this your father?**" Rebekah asked Katerina, she was starting to get her revenge on Niklaus and Kol; oh they will pay for teasing and taunting Rebekah.

"**Yes um I don't know your name**" Katerina responded back to her.

"**Um what's your last name**?" Rebekah asked her, oh this was going to be sweet, and payback is a bitch.

"**Petrov why-", **Katerina said before she was interrupted by Rebekah

"**Mr. Petrov, do you know that my brothers Kol and Niklaus fancy your daughter Katerina?**" Rebekah asked, ha; take that Niklaus and Kol, they'll learn never to make fun of her again.

Elijah started to laugh at Kol and Niklaus flushed faces and high five his sister, Rebekah, soon she join his laughter too!

Viktor no Mr. Petrov stood there confuse, which made Elijah and Rebekah laugh even harder. What was the hilarity in this, to make them laugh their ass off and now they were rolling on the ground…..Huh, children these days.

After Kol and Niklaus finished blushing like crazy Kol finally had the courage to talk to Katerina, he said " **Bulgaria is truly beautiful….well except for the bodies but it's still beautiful**", making Katerina laugh, she had that sweet delicate and gentle laugh that would want to make you laugh.

"**But of course, the scenery is beautiful too!**" Niklaus said coming in the conversation.

"**Yes, yes that too!" **Kol said, while looking at Katerina. They were flirting with her, making her blush like crazy.

"**Well we must go back inside**" Mr. Petrov said he have to discuss some things with Krasimira, the children and their Mother and Father.

* * *

><p>XoXo<p>

"**We'll leave tomorrow and maybe, we'll find your eldest son, Finn"** Krasimira said to Esther and Mikael.

"**Ah, Katerina, go fetch Desislav and his sister Desislava**", Katerina mother ordered her when she saw Katerina walked in the chamber.

"**Fine, Mother, I'll do it**", Katerina said, she didn't really want to do it, Desislav annoyed her and next time, he annoys her again, she won't kick hem in the "spot", she'll just literally castrate his ass and say "Aw, now you can't make any children, too bad".

After a few minutes, Katerina came back with Desislav and his twin sister Desislava. "**Please don't tell me we have to bring that…..**_**thing**_** with us**" Katerina said as she pointed to Desislav, which made his sister Desislava chuckled. Desislava knew that Katerina hated her brother, for she knew that he wasn't exactly the….Lady killer. Desislav felt hurted by Katerina's words, it hurted his self-esteem and pride.

After Katerina had called Desislav a _thing_, Krasimira and Viktor then gave Katerina the" look" which meant that she had to shut up or she would be slaughter no joke. It gave Katerina the opportunity to shut up. '_Oh happy day, my mother I going to kill me, and I have to be stuck with that stupid boy _Desislav' Katerina thought bitterly and dryly. "**Everyone listen carefully. We will leave tomorrow to escape the plague and to live a better life!" **Krasimira said.

"**We won't die young, Mother?**" Rebekah asked her mother Esther, sometimes Rebekah could be adorably cute even though she is 11 years old!

"**Yes, Rebekah**" Ether replied back to Rebekah.

"**Mother, lets say if we find or discover this mystical land that we have been hearing about, will I be able to escape Desislav? I mean no offence Desislav but where will he be living at because I'm tired of him" **Katerina said.

"**Unfortunately we have to bring this ….. Boy**", Katerina said, obviously you can presume that Katerina was thinking something different probably a cuss word

Krasimira just smirked and rolled her eyes then finally saying" **You truly wish for him to leave you alone but I think you don't want that, we stick together forever and always**".

Krasimira then grabbed hands with Esther who grabbed hands with Mikael then their children and Desislava and her twin brother. Only Katerina was left there empty handed, she saw the looks her Father and Mother gave her and she knew that she had to hold Desislav's hand.

"**Forever and always**" everyone promised.

After that day they will all become family and have a better life, to start anew and live a better a life, that's all they wanted.

* * *

><p>XoXo<p>

They spent 5 years coming to the New World and now they were close, they could tell that they were close they found out that Esther was a witch, a little bit hard to believe. Mikael was the only one who didn't seem surprised because he already knew. Esther and Krasimira both had new sons that were added to their families whose names were Henrik and Andrei. Things were very new and weird for Katerina, she was now 15 and every time they crossed a new land, many suitors wanted to court her or they simply gave lusty looks at her. Even Desislav and the other men on board would look at her strangely…. It was strange for the Mikaelsens' brothers to be staring at her like that but not Desislav because well… he's always been like that.

"**You look lovely when you are calm and relaxed though you look beautiful all the time"** Niklaus said while looking at her face. It was night time and they were looking at the stars, naming out the constellations. Katerina laugh and said, **"But I am always calm, so you're saying that I'm always beautiful?**"

"**Yes Katerina**", Niklaus replied like she already knew this.

"**You see that one right there? Very beautiful, Orion but I think you're more beautiful**", Niklaus said which made Katherine to blush.

Their moment was crushed when Desislav came in the room which made Katerina and Niklaus cussed under their breaths. Desislav must have heard their annoyance because he cut straight to the point.

"**Katerina, your mother and father wishes to have an audience with you**" Desislav said.

"**Okay, thank you Desislav**", Katerina said, she couldn't believe that she was actually thanking him, and for what? That's a question she'll never know the answer to. Katerina started to walk out the room and then she left.

When Katerina had finally left the room, Desislav walked closely to Niklaus and Niklaus said **"Whoa, personal space**".

Desislav just smirk and said ,"**Um, perhaps I should tell you this: Katerina is mine and will always be and I don't care what I have to do to make it stay that way**".

Niklaus burst into fit of laughter and had to hold his stomach because of the pain his laughter then he literally started to roll on the floor.

"**I'm sorry, you are kidding right? Because of what I heard, Katerina hates your guts so don't even say that she's 'yours' because she isn't**", Niklaus said confidently.

Those small words caused Desislav to get furious he then he choke slam Niklaus then he tied Niklaus to the railings.

"**There you won't be able to do anything for what I'm about to do to Katerina**", Desislav said.

Then Desislav went to Esther and Mikael's room on the boat, and then he tied their hands and feet with rope to the bed post. They didn't even notice that their hands and feet were being tied because they were such heavy sleepers. Then Desislav left their room, one more trip to another room and then he will pay a tribute to Katerina's and give her a '_special gift_'.

Desislav then opened up the door to Krasimira and Viktor's room, he was going to have to make this quick. Desislav pulled out a pin that when you are stab with, it makes you unconscious for about 3 hours. Desislav had gotten from a merchant from the coast of Italy.

Desislav stab the pin into Krasimira and Viktor's shoulders then he left. Viktor and Krasimira then became unconsous. He was going to pay a visit to his 'girlfriend' room and give her a 'special gift' that only Desislav will give to her and no one else would.

* * *

><p>XoXo<p>

Katerina was sleeping peacefully in the dimly lit bedroom. Desislav had lied about her mother and father wanting to have an audience her, so she had decided to go to sleep. The sheet is pulled from her nearly nude body and strong hands are on her, rolling Katerina roughly from her back onto her stomach… Katerina try to scream to alert her family or Mikael and Esther in the very next room, but her attacker pulls her right arm much too high behind her back. His unspoken message is clear: be quiet and quit squirming unless you want a broken arm. Katerina relax, and so do he, lowering her arm and securing it to her other wrist with more rope. Then another rip as her clothes are torn from her body.

"**You never love me but now you will**", her attacker said but Katerina recognize that voice…..It was Desislav. She knew Desislav was a psycho but she never knew that he would go this far.

"**Desislav, please think about what you are doing….. You have to do this**" Katerina said trying to make him see reason.

"**But you see Katerina, of course I have to**", Desislav said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>XoXo<p>

Esther woke up when she heard screaming that had sound like Katerina's voice then she realizes that she and Mikael were tied to the bed post with rope but thank God she was a witch.

"**Meque his exsolvite lobortis ut ligatis remitte Eos in spatio ac tempore", **Esther said and the ropes that were holding her and Mikael disappear into thin air.

"**Mikael, you asshole, wake up, Katerina is in trouble", **Esther said, when she said those few words woke Mikael up despite that he was a heavy sleeper.

Esther and Mikael then dashed to Krasimira and Viktor room and they found them unconscious but they were alive…. That was probably the good part of it.

"**They're alive but they are unconscious for the time being they should wake in the morning**", Esther said while examining their bodies.

"**Esther let's go find our sons**", Mikael said.

They dashed to Elijah, Finn and Kol room, long story short: they had found Finn about 2 years ago but back to the chase.

"**Elijah, Finn, Katerina is in trouble**", Mikael said.

"**We have to find Niklaus**", Elijah said running to Niklaus room but not finding him there…."**He must be near the docking area**".

* * *

><p>XoXo<p>

How could Niklaus be so stupid, he didn't even see the rope in Desislav's hands? Now whatever Desislav was going to do to Katerina, he couldn't even stop it. Niklaus felt completely useless maybe what his father Mikael been saying about him was right but Lady Hope was with him today.

Elijah with the rest of his family ran through the room and Esther untied the rope around Niklaus and finally Niklaus was free.

"**Come, we must find Katerina**", Elijah said already running to find her.

"**What! Then we have to find Katerina, HURRY!"** Kol said dashing after Elijah.

* * *

><p>XoXo<p>

Katerina's ankles are pulled apart, and she feel them being tied to the foot of the bed, probably with the rope. One ankle is tied, and then there is a momentary pause as the rope is run underneath the overhang at the foot of the bed. Then the other leg is securely tied with her ankles about two feet apart. A feeling of total helplessness washes over Katerina.

"**Desislav, stop, you do don't have to do this**" Katerina said.

"**Mama, Father, help, someone help", **Katerina yelled.

Katerina assailant then climbs onto the bed, placing his knees outside her shoulders, sitting back on his calves. His crotch is in her face, and she suddenly realizes that he too is naked. Katerina was about to be RAPED! She began to squirm and struggle and was immediately rewarded with a stinging sensation on her bottom as he began to whip her, probably with his belt. WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Katerina stopped struggling. Surely everyone on the ship would hear the sound of leather striking her skin. Surely they would come to her rescue. But it better be soon. Katerina assailants cock was growing erect as it rubbed against her face, and suddenly the whipping stopped as he forced her mouth to open. Before Katerina could even gasp, the awful penis filled her mouth.

Katerina surrendered, knowing that she had no choice. His length slid in deep, and both of his hands went to her head, forcing it still deeper. Katerina began to suspect that he was going to force it all the way down her throat, and she began to swallow hard to control her gag reflex. Katerina considered clamping down hard with her teeth, but what if this still left him enough energy to kill her. After all, she was still tied up, still right in front of him. Since she could do nothing to stop him, she concentrated on trying to get it out of her mouth. And her tongue remained motionless against the bottom of her mouth; even though she knew he was supposed to make use of it. Still, he seemed to be enjoying it, and the deep thrusting was replaced by shallow, almost gentle in and out strokes. Meanwhile, his hands left her head and began running down her back and finally kneading, massaging. There was no way for her to protest with her mouth full his 'stuff'.

The thought of this stranger ejaculating in her mouth was too humiliating to bear, but what was to happen instead was even worse.

"**Desislav, stop… please, I'll do anything**", Katerina cried

"**You should have loved me then this would have happen to you**", Desislav said.

He lay down on top of her, scooting under her useless arms so that his chest was pressed directly against her back. Desislav's fingers then found her sensation spot and he started to caress it which made Katerina shout out her parents name because he didn't like the fact that he was doing this to her. Then Katerina felt a hard pressure on her private part and she knew then that he was about to enter her.

"**No Desislav, I'm a virgin, and plus you'll get me pregnant**" Katerina said trying to stop him but it didn't.

"**Sweet, Naïve, Katerina, don't you see? I already know that, this will make those Mikaelsens' brother to stop flirting with you**", Desislav.

"**Really?" **Katerina asked. "**You're about to rape me because they have a chance with getting with me and you don't, jealousy much? You're pathetic**" Katerina said finding her "Petrova fire".

But Katerina shouldn't have said that because it only made Desislav mad and he then position himself to enter her. Desislav then placed his length in to her walls and 'popped her cherry' which made Katerina screamed in agony then he roughly trusted into her several times before Elijah and the rest of his family busted into the room.

Elijah and his brothers raced up to Desislav and pushed him to the ground. Long story short: Elijah did most of the work and he tore Desislav ass up, not literally of course. Desislav now had some teeth missing and some blood was dripping out of his nose and mouth but that didn't stop Desislav from saying: **Why are you doing this? You know Katerina enjoyed it… she was even moaning my nam-** before Elijah punched him in the face which made him shut up for good but not before Kol, Finn, and Niklaus joined in and stomp his ass.

"**Child, how do you feel**?" Mikael asked Katerina. He felt so sorry for her now she was going to bear that piece of shit a child.

"**I feel violated but most of all, I feel hate for the boy**", Katerina replied while looking at Desislav when she said boy.

"**I'm sorry my child**", Esther said.

"**Don't give me the sympathy, I must stay strong", **Katerina said. That was something that they all admired about Katerina, she was a very strong girl.

"**Isn't there a spell? Can't you just do a spell to reverse all that has happen tonight?**" Katerina asked, she did not want to bear that boy his child.

"**No child that will upset the balance of nature**", Esther answered back, if there was an spell she would have casted it, she would that for Katerina.

* * *

><p>They made it; they were finally at the mystical land that was plague-free. Katerina was now 2 months pregnant with Desislav's baby. Katerina decided to keep the baby and not abandon it, she will raise like one does to their child and even though the child is of an rape result.<p>

Katerina and the rest of them saw the people that were coming up close to them. They wore funny clothes; one even had a rainbow-feather hat? Now she and the rest of the gang were starting to get worried because she notice the spears and the other things needed for warfare like spears and swords.

"**Who are you and what do you want?**" the leader of the clan asked.

"**We heard the people of this land were gifted with speed, strength, and health.**" Mikael answered,

"**It's that true or you just trying steal our land**?" the leader asked but this time with his spear rose.

Mikael and well….everyone backed away. The leader authority and power made the gang fear them but with Mikael and his pride he was the one who stepped up.

"**No, I had more land this pathetic land**", Mikael said.

That one sentence made the leader smirked then laughs, then he and his clan pounce on them and they were drowned in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. Question: would you like short updates but with short chapters or long chapters with updates like this. Now, I have to go to my other story Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold. **

**Next Chapter: The Originals**

**Review Review please, it only takes like 2 seconds.**


	3. AN

**Yay, I got my computer fix. I swear I will update to both of my stories in short time, the chapters won't be long but I'll update. -Rebecca**


End file.
